Holding You Tonight
by Suneater
Summary: Percy Jackson has known loss, but never to this extent. What is left for him after the Giant War. Very short oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the song Tonight**

**Link to song: watch/?v=NbFlHd1GP1w**

* * *

Percy leaned against the building, eyes closed and face calm. He clutched his iPod in his left hand and his M4 carbine's pistol grip in his right. Another diesel engine roared to life and he cranked up his song. The lyrics and soft beat played over the muffled sounds of engines and boots.

_And when we got to New York everything felt right_

_I wish you were here with me,_

_Tonight_

He tilted his head back and stared into the darkening night sky. In this arid and empty place the night took the day in a seamless shift of thick rolling blackness, setting the sky afire with a million sparks held above their heads.

The air stirred beside him, the shadows from the beckoning light of the moon deepening. Percy sighed and closed his eyes. Trying to lose himself, this place, in the words dancing in the night.

"She wouldn't want this, for you to be here. You could be doing so much more, Percy."

_I remember the days we spent together,_

_Were not enough, it used to feel like dreaming_

_Except we always woke up,_

"You honor me, Ghost King." Percy let his grin match the darkness around him.

"Go home, go back to camp."

"Home," Percy repeated wistfully. He watched as a humvee pulled up feet from Percy. He smiled shyly at the blond girl sitting on the hood.

"Yes, Percy. Leo, your mom, Chiron. We need you."

"Percy," the remorse said in his name made him bitter. "You'll get into Elysium, but it doesn't have to be like this, it doesn't have to be now."

Percy nodded as he watched her play with her curls. He had lost his voice with everything else.

"She's not here, she can't be. I would know, Percy."

He grinned wickedly, "Of course you would, Ghost King." A sigh broke the night and died against the sand.

Percy turned from girl and closed his eyes.

_Never thought not having you here now_

_Would hurt so much_

The cold slipped in and stole the warmth from the mud wall against his back. Percy shifted his Kevlar and pulled gloves from his pockets. He returned to his music and waited.

"Praetor," Percy greeted the new visitor.

"Percy." The boy-image responded.

"Why you?" Percy let the question fill with pain.

"We voted."

"Why not..." He watched the girl swing her dangling feet from the hood of the vehicle.

"You think it would have helped?"

The girl smiled at him and Percy felt his chest tighten. Her grey eyes flashed and he winced. She reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her face and the muscles in his arm flexed responsively.

"I know I can't convince you. I can't understand-" Percy interrupted with a scoff, "and I can't feel your pain."

Percy let the rotor blades of a passing helicopter answer for him.

"This will be the only visit." Percy gave a nod. He sat and gazed at the girl.

"Did she send a message?" Percy edged the hope in his voice.

He felt a pressure on his shoulder, "Goodbye, Percy."

He dropped his head and gripped the iPod tighter.

_I sing_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you _

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are_

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

The sand didn't crunch, his clothes didn't rustle, but he felt her sit next to him. He pulled in a slow breath and felt the curls cascade across his uniform. The scent of lemon mingled with sweat and gunpowder. The warmth inched across his left side and drew the heat from his body.

He willed it all to stay, to remember every detail but he failed himself. She was stolen away again.

Percy gripped his pocket and the picture he kept there, he turned his face skyward again.

_I sing_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you _

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are_

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is pretty dark. I was listening to the song and started to think about what would Percy do if he lost Annabeth and the others. The first person he talks to is Nico, the second is the spirit of Jason. You can leave flames if it upset you, I understand. **


End file.
